When Kirara Gets DrPepper Part 1
by Hildy
Summary: What happens when Kirara Drinks Dr.Pepper!


A/N the Hildy in this story is me ^_^; Akida Reffered to in this story is Akida_lupin! look her up! She's listed!  
  
Akida : "Yeah, look me up! i have fics too!"  
  
Hildy : "I Ish I, Ish Hildy!"  
  
Jennifer: "o.o Ish Hildy also, and...on wif dis fic!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Hildy Sat on a tree limb, sipping a can of Dr.pepper. "Ahhh I love my Dr.pepper"  
  
she stated delightedly.  
  
She heard a small "mew" and so she jumped down from her tree. "ooh, how are you  
  
Kirara?" she asked and petted the small animal on the ears, making it purr.  
  
Kirara sniffed at Hildy's can of Dr.pepper. "Oooh i don't think i can let you  
  
have any of that." Hildy said as Kirara began inspecting it more and let out  
  
another "mew".  
  
"Alright, i'll let you have some, but promise not to tell, okay?" ^_^  
  
Hildy pours Kirara a can of soda into a bowl and Kirara immediately gulps down the  
  
whole thing, so Hildy gives her another one.  
  
A few minutes later she had gone through 5 cans of soda. "um...Kirara, can you really  
  
handle this much soda?" Hildy asked  
  
Kirara immediately flipped cause she stopped drinking soda and started bouncing all over.  
  
SAngo steps into the scene "Oh, there you are kirara, we need you for a big battle!  
  
Kirara pounces on Sango and then proceeds in jumping all over her.  
  
"Kirara, whats gotten into you?" SAngo asked.  
  
As soon as she asked, Kirara changed into her beast form  
  
and started chasing Sango all over the area.  
  
Unsurprisinly, Miroku comes stumbling through the Woods,  
  
Looking for his lady-love Sango. He sees her being chased  
  
by Kirara, and runs to rescure her.  
  
"I'll suck it up with my Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouts and  
  
starts chasing after Kirara, only to be confronted by Sango.  
  
Don't you dare, Houshi! thats my little Kirara!" Sango yelled, and then  
  
Bopped Miroku on the head with her Water Canteen.  
  
Miroku Plopped onto the ground with a 'thump'  
  
and there were swirls in his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Shippou appears, holding a can of mountain dew.  
  
He quickly drinks the contents and jumps on kirara's back, riding around wildly.  
  
"Maybe we should consider getting kirara a saddle..." kagome stated.  
  
Shippou grabs ahold of kirara's ears and shouts "Ride like the wind!" and  
  
steers her around in circles, chasing whomever managed to get in their way,  
  
the downed miroku getting stepped on a few dozen times.  
  
Kirara let out a large, playfull growl, and Shippou chanting things  
  
such as "I am the master of cheese!" and "Silly hanyou, Ramen's for kids!"  
  
Hildy Let out an "eep" and climbed back up into her tree and fell asleep.  
  
She woke up in the morning to see a most hilarious sight. Every single one  
  
of the inuyasha cast were Hog-tied and squirming around on the ground like  
  
inch worms, while Shippou and Kirara were asleep, surrounded by mounds of  
  
soda cans. Hildy couldn't contain her laughter and soon fell out of the tree.  
  
A few milli-seconds before she hit the ground, Hildy felt a tug, and then  
  
flinched as she found out she was hanging upside down on a rope that was  
  
tied to her feet.  
  
She looked around for help, but everyone was so tired from squirming that  
  
they were all asleep. "Darn it." Hildy grouched. "I dont have any weapons  
  
on me either." She then got an Ideah.  
  
Hildy squiggled and squirmed until she could reach her head up tp the ropes tied  
  
to her feet. She quickly chewed through them, and quickly skipped away, but  
  
not before leaving a little present for them. She used the rope that was tying  
  
her to the tree to tir all of the cast's bonds together. She then skipped toward  
  
the well.  
  
On her way to the well she ran into Akida, who was looking for Kagome. She stopped  
  
Hildy to ask where the cast has been since last time. "Just follow the shouts, you  
  
should hear them in about four seconds." She replied.  
  
As promised, shouts were heard four seconds later, and Akida asks "You tied them  
  
up, didn't you?" Hildy Just Skipps off humming to one of her favorate songs, and  
  
Akida Watches the Happy-Go-Lucky girl skipp off and sweatdrops.  
  
Akida then heads for where she heard the shouts from. She takes one good look at  
  
the knot that Hildy Tied and Laughs so much she can hardly breathe. The Inu cast  
  
just looks at her like she's crazy. Akida walks off mumbling something about a  
  
'Bow' knot. What will the Inu Cast do? And, Did Kirara and Shippou drink all the  
  
soda, or is there more? Find out next time in the conclusion of "When Kirara gets  
  
Dr. Pepper!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hildy : "Ooooooh R&R, and R&R plz!!!!  
  
Jennifer : "yeah Pleaseeeeeeeee!!!"  
  
Akida : "Pleaseeeeeeeeee we won't beg, I swear, we aren't begging now, are we?"  
  
Hildy : "Damn it- "  
  
Jennifer : " - we are v.v" 


End file.
